


The One for Carg's Where Thorin and Dwalin Talk About Ori

by RiderOfBrohon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and there's talk of his boyfriend, and was written at 1 am so, anywho!, dwalin and thorin are a bit tipsy, no judging, this is based off of cargsdoodles modern au on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiderOfBrohon/pseuds/RiderOfBrohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally the title. Thorin and Dwalin are both a bit tipsy. Dwalin's a nerd. So is Thorin. So am I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One for Carg's Where Thorin and Dwalin Talk About Ori

“What’s with that face?”

Dwalin looked at Thorin and raised an eyebrow. “What face?”

“The face you were jus making.” 

“I wasn't making a face Thorin. That’s just my face.”

“No. You were making that dumb face you have whenever you think about your boyfriend.” Thorin paused. “Are you dating someone?”

“No.” And after a slight hesitation. “I’m not dating anyone.”

Thorin stared at him unimpressed until Dwalin finally sighed in resignation.

“Aye. I’m dating someone.”

“And you didn’t tell me this because?”

“He’s not my usual type.”

“And by that you mean?”

“He’s younger than I am.”

“How much younger?” Thorin asked hesitantly. “Inappropriate young or, in his twenties young?”

Dwalin was silent for a few seconds before answering.

“He’s in colle-”

“Mahal’s beard Dwalin.”

“He’s a grad student, Thorin.” Dwalin said defensively. “I’m not dating a sophomore or.”

“He’s one of your students isn’t he?” Thorin interrupted, a sly smirk slowly growing on his lips.

Again Dwalin hesitated and Thorin raised an eyebrow mockingly.

“Okay. So he was in an Econ class once but-”

“He’s still in the Econ class isn’t he.”

“Shut up Thorin.” Dwalin growled. Thorin laughed even when Dwalin pouched his shoulder, enjoying his friends discomfort a bit too much.

“Oh Mahal Dwalin.” He said laughing.

“I told you to shut. Up.” By now Dwalin was steadily growing flush, and the light dusting of pink on his bald head simply made Thorin laugh all the harder.

When he finally calmed down, Thorin turned to Dwalin.

“So what’s his name?”

“Ori.”

“Ori…” Thorin repeated. “And how’d you ask him out? I mean, you’re rather intimidating to the students.”

Dwalin smirked.

“I don’t know what was going on with him and the kid sittin’ next to him, but Ori said something and the kid next to him asked me if Ori would go on a date with him to dinner that night. I told him no and then continued the lesson. Honestly, I don’t think half the kids pay attention to the lectures they’re not that hard.”

“Whatever you say Dwalin.” Thorin said, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Continue your story.”

“Right. So. After class, Ori comes up to me and asks me why I told the kid no with such certainty. I told him it was ‘cause he’d be havin’ dinner with me.”

Thorin stared at his friend in silence, simply staring in a mix of surprise, shock, and Mahal knows what else.

“And. This actually worked?”

“Well I’m dating him aren’t I?”

Thorin nodded.

“Yes. Yes you are.” And with that he raised his mug of ale. “Cheers.” 

* * *

###  **FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://cargsdoodles.tumblr.com/post/116682265174/i-imagine-dwalins-telling-thorin-that-hes-got-) post  
> [This](http://cargsdoodles.tumblr.com/post/116793210979/girlwholovesdragons-itssexualhour-when-i-was) post  
> And [this](http://cargsdoodles.tumblr.com/tagged/fee%26kee/chrono) au
> 
> My tumblr is hither -> [TOLKIEN TRASH AND FEELS GALOUR WOOHOO!](http://ridersofbrohon.tumblr.com)


End file.
